Drabbel SiHae
by Honeydunks
Summary: Hanya sebuah Drabbel tentang coupel Sihae, dari S sampe E... Oke, cekidot


**DRABBEL S.I.H.A.E**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Warning:**

A fic **SiHae / WonHae. **This is drabble, jika ini bisa dibilang drabbel *plakk* OOC, aneh, typo, humor gaje, maleXmale. **Not like, don't read!**

_Happy Reading..._

**.**

**~S For Sorry~**

Dalam sebuah hubungan pasti selalu ada pertengkaran, dan terkadang hal-hal kecilpun bisa memicu pertengkaran jika datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Really?

Itulah yang dialami oleh Siwon dan Donghae saat ini. sepertinya dua insan ini sedang mengalami labil emosi. XD~

"Mianhe? Ckkk, Selalu itu yang kau katakan hyung! Tidak adakah hal lain? Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan schedule hari ini hyung, dan tiba-tiba saja kau menyuruhku datang kemari dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dan sekarang? Kau menyuruhku untuk... Ckkk~ MENEMANIMU BELANJA? Aku sungguh tidak percaya semua ini. berhenti bersikap kekanakan Choi Donghae."

"Aku hanya meminta waktumu sebentar, tidak lama. Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sore ini. jika kau tidak mau katakan saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung. berhentilah mempermainkanku."

"SIAPA YANG MEMPERMAINKANMU?"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU HYUNG!"

"SIAPA YANG BERTERIAK HAHH? INI SEMUA KARENA AUTHOR MENEKAN TOMBOL CAPSLOCK! Eh, maksudku ITU KARENA KAU! KAU SELALU BISA MELUANGKAN WAKTUMU UNTUK YOONA NOONA. TAPI UNTUKKU? NOTHINGG!"

"CUKUP HYUNG! ITU TUNTUTAN PEKERJAAN. BERSIKAPLAH PROFESIONAL, SIKAPMU MEMBUATKU PUSING! AKU TIDAK TAHU APAKAH SETELAH INI KITA MASIH BERHUBUNGAN ATAU TIDAK!"

Nafas Siwon naik turun setelah ia selesai meluapkan semua emosi yang ia pendam dari tadi, namja tampan itu sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan labil saat ini. tekanan dari management sepertinya sudah membuat temperamennya berubah.

Baru kali ini Donghae melihat Siwon semarah itu. Dan setelah Siwon selesai mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, Donghae hanya diam dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kedua mata jernih Donghae memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa Siwon berkata seperti itu? Apakah Siwon bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Apa salah Donghae? Salahkah jika Donghae manja pada Siwon? bukankah Siwon adalah namjachingu Donghae, wajar bukan jika Donghae ingin selalu berada didekat Siwon. Dari pada Donghae manja pada namja lain, yang ada nanti malah perang dunia ke-3.

"..." Siwon diam, mimic wajahnya mengeras. Pemuda tampan itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain

"..." melihat Siwon diam, Donghae juga diam. namja manis itu terus memandang Siwon. Kedua mata Donghae semakin berkaca-kaca dan air matapun tumpah saat Donghae menundukan kepalanya dan isak tangispun mulai keluar

"Hikksss... k-kau jahatt hikss... k-kau sangat jahat Siwonnie hikkss... H-hyukkie tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi membentakku saat aku memintanya untuk menemaniku, hikkss... bahkan disaat ia tengah lelah sekalipun hikksss..."

Air mata Donghae mulai megalir deras membasahi pipinya. melihat Donghae yang mulai menangis, Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat dan memandang namja manis yang kini masih berdiri didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi hati namja tampan itu. Apakah dia sekejam itu sehingga membuat Donghae menitikan air mata? Pabboya kau Choi Siwon.

"Hyung, a-aku_"

"Hikkksss... kau jahatt~ hikksss..."

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae."

Siwon segera menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya, walaupun Donghae berontak dan terus memukul-mukul dadanya, Siwon tidak peduli. Ia terus memeluk Donghae hingga perlawanan ikan mokpo itu mulai berkurang dan akhirnya ia diam dalam dekapan hangat Siwon.

"Hikksss..."

"Jangan menangis lagi hyung, jeball~"

Siwon mengelus-elus punggung Donghae saat tangis namja manis itu tidak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Hikkksss..."

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku janji tidak akan marah-marah lagi padamu. Aku berjanji."

Satu kelemahan Siwon yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Donghae, namja tampan itu akan berhenti marah jika ia melihat Donghae menangis. Amarahnya akan lenyap bagai ditiup angin jika ia melihat air mata Donghae. Maka, jika ingin membuat Siwon berhenti marah-marah. Buatlah Donghae menangis. Hal ini pernah dicoba oleh Leeteuk sang leader saat Siwon marah besar karena Leeteuk menghabiskan sabun pencuci muka milik Siwon yang harganya selangit itu.

.

.

.

**~I For Ice Cream~**

Saat ini Siwon tengah mengendarai mobil miliknya, dari wajahnya sangat jelas sekali jika namja tampan yang satu ini tengah kelelahan. Beruntunglah malam ini ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang karena besok ia tidak ada schedule. sementara Donghae yang tengah duduk disampingnya hanya diam membisu. Sepertinya namja ikan itu juga sama lelahnya dengan Siwon, padahal biasanya Donghae akan terus mengajak Siwon bicara agar suasana tidak terasa sepi tapi entah kenapa sore ini ia malah diam seribu bahasa. Oke, jadwal Donghae memang padat apalagi besok ia masih ada schedule.

Tiba-tiba Donghae sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kursi belakang dan kedua tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai pada box berukuran sedang yang terletak dikursi tersebut. setelah ia mengambil box tersebut, Donghae membuka penutup box yang ternyata isinya adalah ice cream. Siwon sempat melirik Donghae lewat sudut matanya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat isi box yang dibuka oleh Donghae.

Donghae mengambil satu ice cream batang, membuka pembungkusnya dan mulai memakannya err... menjilatnya.

"Whaee?" tanya Donghae dengan mulut masih penuh dan ice cream pada Siwon yang tengah memandangnya

"N-nothing hyung." jawab Siwon sedikit gugup. Tunggu! Gugup?

**SLURPP~**

Donghae mulai menjilati ice cream tersebut dari bawah ke atas dan setelah itu seluruh bagian ice cream tersebut ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya sehingga mulutnya tampak penuh dengan ice cream rasa vanilla tersebut. Melihat itu semua Siwon menahan nafasnya. Entah kenapa Siwon merasa bahwa saat ini Donghae lebih terlihat mengemut... Ekhm~ you know what I mean? *plakk* oke, dimata 'orang alim' seperti Choi Siwon, Donghae lebih terlihat mengemut 'sesuatu' dari pada mengemut ice cream.

'Fokuslah Choi Siwon, kau sedang menyetir. Kenapa kau terus melihat kesamping kirimu?' batin Siwon yang entah kenapa perhatiannya terus tertuju pada Donghae

Namja ikan itu kini mulai mengemut ice cream miliknya dengan gerakan maju mundur membuat Siwon semakin tidak fokus menyetir karena terus memperhatikan Donghae. Dan entah kenapa Siwon merasa celananya sedikit sempit. Gawat!

"Ekhhmm~ Hyung, bisakah kau memakan ice cream itu dengan cara yang... uhmm... biasa?"

Siwon mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja padahal namja berlesung pipit itu mulai gugup dan terlihat sangat gelisah.

Aslinya dag-dig-dug-der! Tapi tetep, poker face diutamakan. Itu namanya Profesional! #beri-applause-buat-DaddySiwon *prook-prok-prokk(?)*

"Hmm?"

Donghae terlihat bingung, namja manis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memandang Siwon dengan ice cream yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Kyeopta!

'Pertanyaan bodoh, PABOOYA KAU CHOI SIWON!' Siwon berteriak dalam hati

**SLUURPP~**

"Caraku memang biasa Siwonnie~ memangnya harus bagaimana lagi?" ucap Donghae polos setelah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan ice cream yang memenuhi mulutnya

"A-ani."

Siwon segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya.

'Ckkk... apa yang aku pikirkan? Memang benar bukan jika memakan ice cream batang memang seperti itu. Memangnya ada cara lain?' batin Siwon swetdrop

"Kau mau mencobanya? Rasanya enak~"

Donghae menyodorkan ice cream vanilla yang baru saja ia jilat tepat didepan mulut Siwon.

'Ne~ aku memang mau mencobanya hyung. Tapi aku rasa lebih enak 'memakan' dirimu dari pada memakan ice cream itu...' batin Siwon, sebuah seringai segera tercetak diwajah tampannya

"J-jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Donghae sedikit terbata

Entah kenapa perasaan Donghae menjadi tidak enak, apalagi setelah namja manis itu melihat senyum yang kini menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon. Donghae segera menarik kembali ice cream miliknya lalu menaruhnya kedalam box ice cream yang masih berada dipangkuannya. Donghae merasa tidak bernafsu memakan ice creamnya saat ia merasa ada aura gelap disekeliling Siwon. mungkin akan lebih baik jika Donghae memakan ice creamnya setelah ia sampai didorm dan jauh dari Siwon. bersama Eunhyuk mungkin, atau member lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak menghabiskannya hyung?"

Siwon mengernyit heran saat melihat Donghae tidak menghabiskan ice creamnya, namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya didorm saja, bersama Hyukkie atau bersama dengan member yang lain." ucap Donghae polos sambil menunjukan senyum angelic-nya

'Hmm~ jika kau bisa hyung. Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa memakan ice cream itu jika sudah sampai ke dorm. Karena kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan dulu perbuatanmu hyung, suruh siapa kau membangunkan 'Little lion' yang sedang tidur...'

.

.

.

**~H For Home~**

"_Yeoboseo, Hae hyung?"_

"_..."_

"_Malam ini hyung ada dirumah bukan?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku mau kerumah hyung malam ini."_

1 jam kemudian, ruang makan keluarga Lee yang biasanya sepi terlihat penuh dan ramai dengan suara canda tawa.

"Hmm~ masakannya lezat sekali Mrs. Lee, kau pandai memasak."

"Aniyo, bukan aku yang memasak semua ini Mrs. Choi, tapi Hae-ah yang memasak semua makanan ini."

"Waahhh~ benar-benar 'istri' idaman ne, pantas saja Siwonnie bersikeras menyuruh kami datang kemari malam ini."

"Bersikeras? Ah ne~ sebenarnya aku juga sedikit heran bahkan sangat heran dengan kedatangan kalian kemari karena biasanya Siwonnie datang sendiri. Selain itu, setahuku kalian sangat sibuk bukan? Jadi~ ada hal penting apa Mr and Mrs. Choi?"

"Tentu saja ada hal yang sangat penting, menyangkut kedua putra kita. bukan begitu yeobo?"

"Ne, itu benar... Mrs. Lee. Ini mengenai Siwonnie dan Donghae-ah."

Donghwa segera melirik Donghae yang kini tengah sibuk memakan Kimchi, melihat Donghae yang sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan perbincangan antara Umma mereka dan kedua orang tua Siwon, Donghwa menyikut lengan Donghae yang memang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"Wae hyung?"

Donghae memandang Donghwa saat ia sadar Donghwa terus memandangnya.

"Kau tidak merasa heran kenapa malam ini Siwon-ah membawa kedua orang tuanya? Padahal biasanya dia datang sendiri bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Bukankah sudah biasa jika Siwon-ah makan malam di rumah kita? Lagi pula tadi Siwonnie bilang dia dan kedua orang tuanya hanya mau berkunjung kemari."

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Tapi menurutku, Siwonnie tidak hanya sekedar berkunjung malam ini."

"Maksud Donghwa hyung?"

Dari pada menjawab pertanyaan dari dongsaengnya, Donghwa lebih memilih kembali fokus pada makanannya. Sementara Donghae semakin bingung dengan maksud dari hyungnya, tidak sengaja Donghae melihat kearah Siwon yang kebetulan duduk didepannya. Donghae langsung menunduk malu saat menyadari Siwon tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"Dari tadi dia terus memperhatikanmu."

Bisikan dari Donghwa mampu membuat kedua pipi Donghae bersemu merah. sepanjang acara makan malam pandangan Siwon memang tidak pernah lepas dari Donghae dan entah hanya perasaan Donghae atau memang tatapan mata Siwon berbeda dari biasanya. oke, perasaan Donghae mulai tidak enak.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada suara tangis bayi dirumah ini."

Mau tak mau Donghae mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan Donghwa barusan yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari eomma mereka dan eomma Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. kalau urusan ranjang, Siwonnie ahlinya. Hahaha~"

Tau siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Ne~ Appa Siwon.

.

.

.

**~A For Aegya~**

Satu hari semua member Super Junior ada schedule sehingga mereka harus meninggalkan dorm dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, saat itu hanya Siwon dan Donghae yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada schedule.

"Hyung titip Donghae-ah ne~ jangan kau apa-apakan dia. Arra?" pesan Leeteuk pada Siwon sebelum ia pergi bersama dengan member lainnya

"Arraseo hyung." Siwon mengangguk patuh

"Ingat! **Jangan apa-apakan** Donghae-ah." Ancam Leeteuk galak dengan penuh penekananan pada kata 'Jangan apa-apakan'

"Ne hyung, Aku mengerti. Kenapa hyung selalu curiga padaku? kenapa hyung tidak curiga pada Hae hyung? Bisa saja bukan, dia yang memperkosaku dan bukan aku yang memperkosa dia?" ucap Siwon berargumen, berharap Leeteuk setuju dengan pemikirannya

Namja cantik itu segera melihat kearah Donghae dimana namja ikan itu kini tengah mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk dan juga Wookie. Sesekali Donghae tertawa saat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan candaan lucu.

"Tidak mungkin. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Hae-ah, aku akan menyalahkanmu Siwonnie." Leeteuk menatap tajam Siwon

"Turuti saja perintah 'Eomma-mu' Siwon-ah, biar selamat~" Bisik Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja lewat tepat dibelakang Siwon

"Hhhh..."

Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sebagai jawaban.

.

Pukul 04:10 Leeteuk dan semua member kecuali Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang katanya mau pulang kerumah orang tuanya baru saja tiba didorm. Mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan karena schedule yang sangat padat, semua member segera menuju kekamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

"Segera tidur ne, besok siang masih ada schedule."

Semua member hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kajja Kanginie~ kita tidur."

"Ne hyung~ hoaaamm..."

"Ah ne~ aku belum melihat Siwonnie dan Hae-ah, apa mereka baik-baik saja ne?" tanya Leeteuk memandang Kangin yang berada tepat dibelakangnya

"Mungkin mereka masih tidur hyung, sudahlah kajja kita istirahat. Aku lelah sekali." Ucap Kangin yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk karena dari tadi ia terus menguap lebar

"Ne, baiklah. Kajjja."

"Hoaammm..."

Kangin kembali menguap, dengan langkah gontai ia mengikuti langkah Leeteuk menuju kamar mereka.

Baru saja Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang miliknya, suara tangis bayi terdengar nyaring dari lantai atas.

"Kanginnie." bisik Leeteuk pada Kangin yang ternyata sedang memasang pose waspada

Kangin menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, mengisyaratkan pada Leeteuk untuk tidak bersuara. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba saja hilang saat mendengar suara tangis bayi itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Dalam diam Leeteuk mengikuti Kangin saat Kangin hendak keluar kamar. Dan ternyata diluar kamar sudah ada Wookie, Heechul, dan Sungmin yang baru saja sampai didepan kamar KangTeuk.

"Ada apa ne hyung? Kenapa ada suara bayi?" ucap Wookie sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kelihatan sekali kalau namja imut yang satu ini sedang dilanda kantuk berat

"Tidurlah jika kalian ingin istirahat. Biar hyung dan Kanginie yang melihat kelantai atas." Ucap Leeteuk yang merasa kasihan melihat wajah lelah dan memelas semua Dongsaengnya

"Aniyo, kami juga ingin tahu hyung."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa suara.

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi jangan berisik. Arra?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kyu-ah, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau masuk lewat mana? Bukankah pintu masuk sudah dikunci oleh Teukkie hyung." bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tengah berjalan didepannya

"Lewat hatimu hyung."

Kyuhyun mulai menggombali Sungmin yang langsung mendapat 'hadiah' deathglare dari Heechul karena mereka terlalu berisik.

Setelah semua member sampai dilantai 12.

"Suaranya berasal dari sini hyung." Wookie menunjuk kamar yang ditempati oleh Siwon

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju.

"Teukkie hyung? Sedang ap_ hmmpfttt?" Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja nongol segera dibekep Heechul

"Sembunyi!" Perintah Leeteuk saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari kamar Siwon, sepertinya suara Eunhyuk terdengar sampai kedalam

'Kenapa kita seperti pencuri didorm sendiri?' batin Wookie swetdrop

**CKLEEK...**

Pintu kamar terbuka, kepala Siwon langsung menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia melihat kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak ada apapun. Siwon kembali masuk dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kita dobrak saja pintunya hyung, jangan-jangan Siwon-ah menyimpan yeojya didalam." Tebak Kangin asal

"Ne, setuju." Ucap Yesung yang entah sejak kapan ada disana

"Sejak kapan kau disini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun merinding karena tiba-tiba saja Yesung sudah berdiri dibelakangnya

"A_"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kajja, dobrak pintunya." Leeteuk menginterupsi

Kangin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap hendak mendobrak pintu, tinggal menunggu aba-aba saja.

"Satu... dua..." Leeteuk mulai menghitung

"Tunggu! Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ketuk dulu pintunya hyung." Wookie tiba-tiba menginterupsi

'Sopan banget. Masa mau mergokin maling pake ketuk pintu segala... yang ada malingnya keburu kabur kaleee~' batin semua member yang langsung sweatdrop berjamaah

"Halah~ kelamaan. Udah lanjut saja." ucap Kyuhyun yang terlihat paling tidak sabar dan mendapat dukungan penuh dari Kangin

"Ti..."

"Setidaknya biar Siwon hyung atau siapapun yang ada didalam tidak terkejut dan mati jantungan. Hyung tidak mau dipenjara dini bukan?" Wookie tetep ngotot

'Nih bocah kerasukan setan apa sih? nenek cangkul?' batin Kangin ngawur. Maklum, papa Suju yang satu ini sudah dongkol duluan karena dari tadi terus diinterupsi melulu

Leeteuk melirik Yesung malas.

"Sungie ya~ bisa bekep dulu mulut uke-mu itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis, padahal aslinya jengkel minta ampun. "Bawel banget sih jadi namja!" lanjut Leeteuk dengan nada membentak pada Ryeowook

"Tap... hmmpftt!" ucapan Wookie terpotong saat tiba-tiba tangan Yesung membekap mulutnya

Leeteuk tersenyum puas.

"Yap sekarang, Dobrak pintunya!" perintah sang leader

**BRAKK...**

Pintu terbuka, dan semua member langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka. Donghae tengah duduk selonjoran diatas ranjang sambil menggendong bayi sementara Siwon tengah membuat susu botol sambil duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"CHOI SIWON, LEE DONGHAE! BARU SEHARI HYUNG MENINGGALKAN KALIAN, DAN KALIAN SUDAH BERHASIL MEMBUAT SEORANG BAYI? OMMGGG~" teriak Leeteuk membahana, semua member segera tutup kuping kecuali Siwon dan Donghae yang terlihat sangat tegang karena kaget dengan kedatangan Leeteuk dan member lainnya

"H-hyung, kapan pulang?"

Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana, ia tersenyum canggung saat melihat semua member hanya diam dan terus menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

"A-aniyo, i-ni t..tidak se-perti yang hyung bayangkan... a-aku bisa jelaskan hyung."

Donghae gugup setengah mati, ia terlihat sangat gemetaran.

"Ne hyung, Kami bisa jelaskan."

Siwon mencoba bersikap tenang saat semua mata terus menatap tajam kearahnya, Seolah ia adalah maling yang ketangkap basah oleh warga.

"Katakan Hae-ah, siapa Appa-nya? Siapa Appa dari bayi itu? Ada 10 namja disini." Ucap Leeteuk tegas

"A-ani_"

"Itu anakmu Hae-ah? Ommooo~ aku tidak menyangka..." Sungmin terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Yang pasti bukan aku Appanya." Ucap Shindong yang langsung mendapat lirikan ¬_¬ dari semua member

"Kapan kau kemari hyung?" tanya Wookie merinding, Shindong hanya bersiul-siul gaje membuat Wookie swetdrop

'Hanya perasaanku atau memang dari tadi selalu ada member yang muncul mendadak? Jadi merinding...' batin Sungmin

Sementara Donghae terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan beberapa detik kemudian bulir-bulir bening itu turun membasahi pipinya. Siwon yang tidak tega melihat Donghae menangis segera memeluk tubuh Donghae, bayi dalam dekapan Donghae mulai berhenti menangis. Mungkin ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ruangan yang tadinya sepi kini menjadi ramai.

"Katakan saja hyung, siapa Appa dari anak yang baru saja kau lahirkan itu." Kini evil magnae yang berbicara

"Hae-ah? Aku tidak menyangka... k-kau? Kau~ bagaimana mungkin?" Eunhyuk berkata terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Siwon dan Donghae secara bergantian

"DENGARKAN AKU! KAPAN AKU HAMIL HYUNGDEUL, DONGSAENGDEUL? INI BUKAN ANAKKU ATAUPUN ANAKNYA SIWONNIE. TADI SORE AKU MENEMUKANNYA TERGELETAK BEGITU SAJA DIDEPAN PINTU DORM DAN AKU MENGAMBILNYA KARENA AKU KASIHAN PADANYA."

Semua member hanya ber'oh ria sambil manggut-manggut gaje.

Hening yang cukup lama setelah Donghae mengatakan kebenarannya. Karena hampir semua member tengah berkomentar didalam hati.

'Seperti telenovela saja~' batin Kyuhyun memasang wajah masam

'Syukurlah, aku pikir itu anaknya Hae-ah. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Teukie hyung jika itu benar-benar anaknya Donghae-ah. Akukan sering tidur dengan dia~' batin Eunhyuk lega

'Waaahh~ Donghae-ah memang malaikat, belum tentu Teukkie hyung yang mendapat julukan malaikat mau melakukan itu. Bisa saja Leeteuk hyung malah menjual bayi itu karena biaya hidup bayi itu tidak sedikit. Leeteuk hyungkan pelittt!' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati

Hanya Sungmin yang memuji Donghae dan menjatuhkan Leeteuk. Apa leader mereka sematre itu? Sepertinya Sungmin punya dendam kesumat pada Leeteuk.

'Punya dendam apa lu sama gue Min?' Leeteuk menatap tajam Sungmin yang dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut oleh namja kelinci itu

'Hyung? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?' kaget Sungmin yang masih berbicara dalam hati

Dan akhinya Leeteuk dan Sungmin sibuk 'berperang' lewat telepati.

'Yaahhh~ sayang sekali itu bukan anaknya Hae-ah, padahal aku mau menjadi ayah anak itu kalau itu benar-benar anak Donghae-ah... kapan lagi punya 2 Uke yang cantik dan manis.' batin Kangin. Appa macam apa ini? beruntunglah Leeteuk sedang sibuk 'berdiskusi' dengan Sungmin sehingga ia tidak tahu rencana busuk yang ada di otak sang Seme tercinta

"Jadi~ siapa Appanya?"

Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, semua mata langsung tertuju pada Siwon yang saat ini seperti maling ayam yang sedang diintrogasi oleh ketua RT. Mimic wajahnya begitu tegang dan bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir dipelipisnya.

"B-bukan aku chagi, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Hae-ah." Yesung terlihat gugup saat melihat Wookie terus menatapnya tajam dengan aura membunuh yang terus mengelilingi namja imut itu

"Tentu saja Appanya Siwon-ah~ seharian ini mereka terus bersama bukan?" celetuk Heechul

"Bisa jadi." Kangin menganggukan kepalanya

"Hyung tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, pokoknya besok kalian harus menikah titik!" ucap Leeteuk, semua member langsung mengangguk setuju

"ARRGHHH! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?" Donghae berteriak frustasi, sementara Leeteuk dan member yang lainnya segera meninggalkan kamar SiHae

"Buatkan kami keponakan lagi ne hyung~ biar dorm ini tidak sepi." Ryeowook menyeringai pada Donghae

"Yang banyak ne~" ucap Kyuhyun yang segera berlari keluar kamar saat melihat Donghae hendak melemparkan sebuah bantal padanya

.

.

.

**~E For Egoist~**

Semua member tahu bahwa Lee Donghae itu memiliki sifat egois, dan semua member juga tahu kalau sifat egois seorang Lee Donghae itu sudah melebihi ambang batas. kadang hampir semua member tidak bisa mentolelir sifat buruk Donghae tersebut. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Choi Siwon, dia selalu bisa memaklumi sifat apapun yang ada pada diri Lee Donghae. Dan jika sifat egois Donghae sudah melebihi ambang batas kesabaran Siwon, namja tampan itu selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menundukan ikan manis-nya itu.

"Kajja hyung, kita harus cepat. semua member sudah menunggu dibawah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang jengah, pasalnya sudah lebih dari 1 jam Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu menunggu Donghae berdandan dan berpakaian tapi sampai saat ini namja ikan itu belum juga selesai

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula aku belum selesai." Ucap Donghae ketus, namja ikan itu kini tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam lemari pakaiannya

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Ckkk, dimana sih benda itu?" gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri, namja manis itu mulai kesal saat benda yang ia cari tidak kunjung ketemu

"Hhhh~ Hae hyung, hyung tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kajja hyung, cepatlah sedikit."

"Ckkk, BERISIK! sebaiknya kau menunggu dibawah. atau kau bilang saja pada Teukkie hyung aku tidak akan ikut sesi pemotretan untuk hari ini."

Donghae segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi sekuat tenaga.

**BLAMM!**

Kyuhyun langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Menyebalkan... sebenarnya siapa sih yang tua disini?"

5 menit kemudian Donghae belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan didalam.

'Hhhh... ini tidak akan cepat berakhir.' Batin Kyuhyun

"SIWON HYUNGG!" teriak Kyuhyun membahana, suaranya bahkan terdengar sampai keluar dorm

"Waeyo Kyu-ah? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Leeteuk dan sebagian dari member segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar Donghae

'Ckkk, perasaan aku memanggil Siwon hyung. Kenapa Leeteuk hyung dan hyungdeul yang datang kemari?' batin Kyuhyun swetdrop saat melihat kedatangan Leeteuk dan member lainnya

"A-ani. Sepertinya kita akan terlambat jika harus menunggu Donghae hyung selesai berdandan."

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu, memangnya Hae-ah belum siap ne?" Leeteuk terkejut, bukannya 2 jam yang lalu Donghae bilang mau mandi dan berpakaian

"Ckkk, sebenarnya Donghae-ah itu namja atau yeojya sih? dandan saja pake lama banget." Gerutu Kangin

"Namja ko hyung, aku sudah pernah cek." Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat semua member merinding dan segera menjauh dari namja dengan surai blonde itu. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa saat hampir semua member melotot kearahnya

'Yadongnya Eunhyuk hyung bener-bener parah.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sudah berpikir yang iya-iya tentang Eunhyuk

'Untung aku belum pernah sekamar dengan Eunhyuk-ah, bisa-bisa aku juga dipreteli lagi.' Batin Kangin

"Biar aku saja yang tangani hyung." Siwon yang tiba-tiba nongol

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan Siwon segera nyelonong masuk kekamar Eunhae dan semenit kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Donghae dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ANIYYOOO~ TURUNKAN AKU! TURUNKAN AKUU!"

"Kajja hyung, kita berangkat." Ucap Siwon setelah ia berada diambang pintu kamar EunHae

"..."

Leeteuk dan semua member yang ada didepan pintu kamar Eunhae hanya bisa cengo saat melihat Siwon tengah menggedong Donghae dipundak kanannya.

'Kenapa Siwonnie menggendong Donghae-ah seperti itu? Memangnya Hae-ah itu karung beras apa.' Batin Leeteuk

"Hyung?" panggil Siwon heran karena dari tadi Leeteuk hanya diam saja

"N-ne, kajja anak-anak. kita berangkat! Let's go~" Leeteuk segera pergi diikuti oleh member lainnya termasuk Siwon yang saat ini tengah menggendong Donghae

"ANIYOO~ TURUNKAN AKU! JEBAL, TEUKKIE HYUNG HELP ME~ AKU BELUM PAKAI BAJUUU! SIWONNIE TURUNKAN AKU!" Donghae terus meronta dalam gendongan Siwon, mencoba melepaskan diri. Memang benar, saat ini Donghae hanya mengenakan celana jins saja tanpa memakai baju apapun

"Bukannya kau memang tidak pernah pakai baju Hae-ah? Apa lagi jika kau tengah berdua'an didalam kamar bersama dengan Siwonnie~" goda Leeteuk yang langsung disambut dengan sorak sorai oleh hampir seluruh member kecuali Yewook couple yang kini tengah sibuk membawa barang-barang mereka kebagasi mobil

Bukan hanya Donghae saja yang langsung bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, Siwon yang sudah menurunkan Donghae dan tengah menuntun namja ikan itu agar tidak lari kemana-mana juga terlihat salah tingkah.

'Teukkie hyung~ gak usah 'buka kartu' juga kaliii...' batin Sihae kompak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~X~FIN~X~**

_Gomawo sudah baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ne~ *kitty-eyes* sampai jumpa di fic lainnya... Pai pai~_


End file.
